Twilights House Party
by Hark431
Summary: After finding a plan your own party kit, twilight decides to throw a party for once. But her idea of an organized party may lead to disaster. Based on the spongebob episode "party pooper pants". I do not own any characters or plot in the story all rights go to their respective owners


I do not own any of the characters or plot associated with this story. All rights go to their respective owners.

 _It's another beautiful day in the Ponyville market place where we see the princess of friendship out shopping... with an enormous list of course._

 **Twilight:** That's everything on my shopping list in 12.4 minutes. A new record I better remember to put it in the record section of my organization binder. Hmm. What's this?

 _she notices a book at a nearby stand_

 **Twilight:** "plan your own party kit" hmm I've always wanted to throw a party for once. Pinkies are always amazing but with my organization skills, I could throw one just as good. Ooh this is gonna be so great!

 _cut to Twilights Castle_

 **Twilight:** Let's see Spike, according to the "Plan Your Own Party Kit," invitations are the first order of business.

 **Spike:** sweet! Who should we invite?

 **Twilight:** _[reads first thing on list]_ "A guest list consisting only your closest acquaintances will set an intimate tone for the evening and provide soiree success." Well, you heard the book, Spike, only our closest friends.

 **Garble:** _[reads invitation]_ Who the heck is Twilight Sparkle?

 **dragon 2:** I think she's friends with that puny dragon Spike

 **Garble:** Spike, huh? _[Remembers scenes from Dragon Quest when he and friends failed to steal a phoenix egg]_ Oh yeah, THOSE ponies. Grrrr!

 **Twilight:** Boy, Spike, this "Plan Your Own Party Kit" is a real life-saver. _[mixing ingredients and reading a cook book]_ How else would I have known to make freshly-whipped clotted cream. _[takes a little taste]_ Spike, you better call an astronomer, because this clotted cream is outta this world! _[timer goes off]_ My piñata! _[takes out the piñata from the oven and tosses it around because it's hot then puts it on the table]_ The "Plan Your Own Party Kit" suggests creativity when stuffing your piñata, so I'm using my special sweet potato muffins. _[puts muffins in the piñata]_

 **Spike:** _looks with confusion and doubt._ uh Twilight? I know you're excited about this party but do you really think you can handle this?

 **Twilight:** Good question Spike, but not to worry. The "Plan Your Own Party Kit" warns that unsupervised parties can lead to disaster. That's why I've taken the liberty of devising a schedule! _[takes out list]_ 8:00-8:05: Guests arrive. 8:05-8:15: Opening remarks and general discussion. 8:15-8:27: Craft corner, followed by name tag distribution. _[list rolls across the table]_ At 8:27, we begin the qualifying rounds for our cracker-eating slash tongue-twister contest. 9:07: running charades. _[list rolls along the wall]_ 9:38: charity apple-bob. _[list is still rolling around]_ 9:57: Electric jitterbug dance marathon, so you can dance with a certain white pony. _[winks at Spike who blushes. The list stops on Twilight's head]_ At 10:09, things start cooking as I dig into my world-famous knock-knock joke vault!

 **Spike:** Whow you really put some thought into this for a first time party thrower.

 **Twilight:** And as long as we stick to this schedule, our party is a guaranteed success! This is gonna be the coolest party ever!

 _Later that night at the castle_

 **Twilight:** Okay, Spike, get ready. It's almost 8:00! Here they come! _[looks at her clock]_ Don't worry too much Spike, it's only 10 seconds past 8:00. _[gasps]_ Now it's 20 seconds past 8:00! Maybe no one got their invitations! 30 seconds past 8:00! Oh, I'm doomed! _[cries as Spike looks concerned over his stressed friend]_ No one's coming! I'm the worst hostess ever! _[doorbell rings]_ Oh, the first guest! And only 40 seconds late. _[opens door to see Pinkie]_

 **Pinkie:** Hi, Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Welcome Pinkie! May I compliment you on being fashionably late? Can I get you a glass of punch?

 **Pinkie:** Sure? _[Twilight runs over and pours a glass]_

 **Twilight:** Did you have any trouble finding the place? _[gives Pinkie the glass]_ Here you are!

 **Pinkie:** Thanks. _[drinks some punch]_

 **Twilight:** So, the punch okay?

 **Pinkie:** Not bad, not bad. [awkward silence]

 **Twilight:** Hmmm, nice weather we're having.

 **Pinkie:** It's been very mild, yes. [still smiling not realizing the awkwardness]

 **Twilight:** Yep, it's mild season. _[nervously laughs]_ Ahem. So, you read any... _[doorbell rings]_ Oh, more party guests! _[Rarity has walked in with a purple coat on]_ Welcome Rarity!

 **Rarity:** Good evening, Darling!

 **Twilight:** Please let Spike take your coat, then allow me to offer you some hors d'oeuvres and a glass of punch.

 **Rarity:** Don't mind if I do! _[drops her coat on Spike. Spike sticks his head out looking love struck]_

 **Spike:** SO Beautiful.

 **Twilight:** _[looks over her party list]_ Two down, 175 to go. Oh, I almost forgot... _[hands Pinkie and Rarity name tags]_ These name tags eliminate the need for awkward introductions. _[doorbell rings]_ Oh, more guests! _[Pinkie tries to read her name tag upside down]_

 **Pinkie:** "Eiknip si eman ym o77eh". I don't get it.

 **Rarity:** No, you silly filly, it says, "Hello, my name is Pinkie."

 **Pinkie:** _[shakes Rarity's hoof]_ Nice to meet you Pinkie.

 **Rarity:** _[laughs]_ Good one, Pinkie! _[both laugh]_

 **Pinkie:** Yeah.

 **Twilight:** What's going on here? The laughter isn't scheduled until 9:03! You want to throw a party, do it at your house, Pinkie. _[doorbell rings]_

 **Pinkie:** Was she talking to me or you? _[Pinkie opens door to Gilda]_

 **Twilight:** Gilda, you made it!

 **Gilda:** Somepony stole my pouch of bits

 **Twilight:** Oh, uhh, sorry to hear about that. _[Twilight hides the bits in her saddle bag]_

 **Rarity:** So, uhh, how's it going, Gilda?

 **Gilda:** Not bad.

 **Twilight:** _[Twilight clears her throat, attracting Rarity and Gilda's attention]_ I have you making mild conversation with Rarity from 10:41 to 10:47. _[erases something on her clipboard and clicks her tongue]_ But if you've got a case of the jabberjaws, I can hook you up with Hayseed. _[Twilight takes Hayseed Turniptruck and places him near Gilda]_ Here are some topic cards to break the ice. _[hands them some cards. The doorbell rings]_ Oh, someone's at the door!

 **Hayseed:** Mine says, 'What came first?: the oyster or the pearl?' You take the side of the pearl!

 **Gilda:** This is lame. _[Gilda throws away her card and walks away]_

 **Twinkleshine:** My card says, "Discuss the philosophical nature of irony." What does yours say?

 **Pinkie:** "Nod politely."

 _[shown Rarity and Suri Polomare with cards]_

 **Rarity:** What does yours say, Suri?

 **Suri:** Oh, uhh, it says, _[really shows "Where are You From?"]_ 'Discuss Rarity's fashion secrets' _[clears throat]_ How interesting.

 **Rarity:** (unconvinced) Nice try, Suri

 _[everyone is chattering amongst themselves. The doorbell rings]_

 **Twilight:** _[she is looking angrily at her clock and tapping her hoof and the doorbell rings]_ Well, it's about time. Okay, everyone, the last guest is about to arrive... _[looks at her clock]_ 22 minutes late! _[opens up the door to Sunburst]_

 **Sunburst:** Hey, hey! _[Twilight taps hoof in a sort of anger. Sunburst laughs nervously holding a bag of chips as Twilight walks into the party]_

 **Twilight:** Attention everyone. Attention please! Now that we're all here, I officially declare the party switch to be in the 'on' position! _[silence. everyone claps silently]_ As soon as I get back from the coat room, we'll have a rundown of tonight's schedule. Try not to have too much fun without me! _[laughs as she walks into a room with a sign that reads 'Coat Check']_ Seriously. _[closes door]_

 **Twilight:** _[scene cuts to her wardrobe]_ Hey Spike, got another coat for you. _[throws the coat on Spike]_ The party's going great, by the way. They're gonna be talking about this one for a long, long time. Well, back to work. _[laughs and walks back out with her clipboard]_ Okay, everyone. Let's...huh? What's going on here? _[guests are talking and dancing to the music. Twilight starts to hyperventilate]_ This is all wrong! What's happening to my party? _[scene cuts to Applejack and Rainbow dancing]_ No, no, no, no, no! Didn't you read the schedule? 10:00pm: Dance your flanks off! **10:00pm!** _[scene cuts to Derpy eating cake. Twilight takes a vacuum and sucks out all the food from her mouth]_ Let's try to stick to the schedule, shall we? Cake will be eaten at 8:52, everyone! 8:52! _[switches into 'blower.' Slice of cake is blown perfectly back into the rest of the cake. A plate muffins is blown onto the table]_ Hey, what's this?

 **Derpy:** That's my breakfast!

 **Twilight:** Could I have everyone's attention please? _[Pinkie is dancing by the record player]_ Pinkie! _[stops the music]_ If everyone could take a seat on the couch please, while I sort this out. Thank you, thanks. _[the guests walk over to the couch]_ Hey everybody, thanks for your patience. I know we've gotten off to a rocky start here, so I'm going to get us back on track. It is now 8:37, and we all know what that means! _[gets out a newspaper]_ Time to read aloud from the newspaper comics! Okay, I think I'll start out with 'The Wisenheimers.' Okay, panel one: we see Roxy Wisenheimer with some sort of rake. Wait, I can't read from this! _[guests cheer]_ This is yesterday's paper. _[they stop cheering as Twilight walks outside]_ I'll just go grab today's paper. _[everyone starts to party when she leaves. talking to herself]_ Twilight, you sure know how to throw a party. What would they do without you? _[door slams. She tries to open the door]_ Locked out? _[knocks on the door. Scene cuts to Pinkie and Applejack are dancing]_

 **Applejack:** This song's got a great beat.

 **Pinkie:** Yeah. Knock, knock.

 **Twilight:** Gee, I wonder why they don't hear me? _[looks through the window and her eyes bug out as she wails. She sees the party, with all the guests dancing and having fun and the music blasting]_ Oh no! _[cut to the topic cards on the floor and two ponies just talking]_ They're not using the topic cards! They're ad-libbing! _[cut to Derpy eating all the sweet potato muffins in the piñata in one gulp and everyone else cheering him on]_ Now they're mad at Derpy! She's hogging the muffins! _[scene cuts to two guests laughing]_ Look at those poor souls, they're so bored, they've gone mad! Oh, no. The party's falling into chaos without my hosting talents to guide it! _[scene cuts to Pinkie and Princess Celestia talking]_

 **Pinkie:** So, how does your hair do that?

 **Celestia:** Well you see... _[phone rings. Pinkie answers]_

 **Pinkie:** Hello, Sparkle residence. What? I'm sorry, what? _[scene cuts to Twilight using a pay phone outside, across the street]_

 **Twilight:** Pinkie, it's me, Twilight!

 **Pinkie:** You wanna talk to Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Yes... no, Pinkie! I'm Twilight! I'm outside!

 **Pinkie:** Okay, hold on. _[opens door]_ Twilight, you out here? Phone's for you!

 **Twilight:** What? I-. No! Pinkie! Wait! _[Twilight runs toward the door.]_

 **Pinkie:** Sorry, she's not out there. _[Pinkie slams the door right on Twilight's face]_

 **Hayseed:** Hey, if you're looking for Twilight, she's over by the punch bowl.

 **Pinkie:** Thanks. _[Pinkie hands the phone to an ice sculpture of Twilight's head]_ Here you go, Twilight. _[drops the phone in the punch]_

 **Twilight:** Phone in punch bowl? That's not even on the schedule! _[looks up noticing the bathroom window is open. Scene cuts to Rainbow looking in the mirror]_

 **Rainbow:** Rainbow Dash, you are looking awesome as usual! _[the mirror shows a real Rainbow Dash doll]_ Could use a little teeth whitener, though. I'm sure Twilight won't mind. _[looks through the medicine cabinet. She finds a bottle of pink hair dye]_ Hey, so that pink highlight is dyed!

 **Twilight:** Oh no, sounds like somepony is rummaging through my medicine cabinet! _[flies up the side of the castle]_ I hope they don't touch my special dye.

 **Rainbow:** Well, I think I've aired it up enough. _[Rainbow closes the window on Twilight's hooves. Twilight falls down screaming. Rainbow hears the screams]_ Hey, this party's finally starting to pick up.

 **Twilight:** _[Twilight lands flat on the ground then gets up and looks at her hooves]_ I hope this doesn't interfere with hoof puppet theater at 9:20! If I don't get back inside soon and restore order, there might not be enough time for the scheduled events! _[scene cuts to inside where Luna and Celestia are talking to each other]_

 **Luna:** My goodness, Twilight really knows how to throw a great party!

 **Celestia:** Oh yes, everything is quite lovely. _[sees Twilight spying through the window]_ Eww, although I don't care for her taste of paintings. _[turns the window around]_

 **Twilight:** I don't even know how that happened. Well, I have no choice. I'm gonna have to tunnel back in! _[takes a shovel and digs. Digs up into the middle of the party]_ Okay, everypony, don't panic, the hostess has returned. _[guests are hopping around the room. They hop on Twilight's head and send her through the hole she dug]_ I can take losing the topic cards and the phone in the punch bowl... _[now wearing a bunny suit]_...but I was supposed to lead the bunny hop! This is ridiculous! I'm breaking in! _[gets ready to blast the door down but a bright light shines at her]_

 **Officer 1:** Well, well, well. What do we have here? A burglar bunny. Why do they do it?

 **Officer 2:** I don't know. It's probably how she gets her kicks.

 **Officer 1:** You criminals make me sick.

 **Twilight:** I'm no criminal! I'm Princess Twilight I live here! I'm...I'm throwing a party. I got locked out, I swear!

 **Officer 1:** _[smiles]_ Well, why didn't you say so? What a terrible misunderstanding!

 **Officer 2:** You have a nice party now, princess. _[both walk off]_

 **Twilight:** phew, for a second there, I thought I was going to be arrested for breaking into my own castle. What an ironic twist that would have been.

 **Officer 1:** Hey, wait a second, if you're throwing a party. Why weren't we invited?

 **Twilight:** _[stammer-like]_ But, I didn't know. Plan Your Own Party Kit didn't mention the police.

 **Officer 2:** Whoa, whoa, okay, motor-mouth, tell it to the judge. _[handcuffs Twilight but the handcuffs are not working]_ Oh no, these cuffs are broken.

 **Officer 1:** Huh, can't bring her in in broken cuffs. I got an old pair in the car we can use.

[transition to the officers taking Twilight to jail in a stockade]

 **Twilight:** Is it too late to offer you some punch?

 **Officer 2:** Miss, you have the right to remain silent. _[scene cuts to next day]_

 **Twilight:** All night in the stony lonesome in a bunny outfit! _[tries to open the door]_ Oh, yeah, the door's locked. _[horn glows]_ Good thing I remember that tele..portation...spell. Grr! _[teleports in]_ Oh, look at this place! This party was a complete disaster. _[Pinkie walks up]_

 **Pinkie:** That was the greatest party any of us have ever been to!

 **Twilight:** It was?

 **Pinkie:** Oh, without a doubt, you are the best party-thrower ever! Well third behind me and Cheese Sandwich! (giggles)

 **Twilight:** I am?

 **Pinkie:** Yeah! Whatever you did, you should write it down and do it again next weekend. Thanks again, Twilight. See ya! _[walks out]_

 **Twilight:** _[smiles]_ Princess Sparkle, you've done it again. I guess I know how to throw a party after all. _[Spike is passed out on the floor with an empty tub of ice cream on his head]_ Spike! Well it looks like you had a good time.

 **Spike:** (groans) ohhh 6 tubs of ice cream!

 **Twilight:** (giggles) Good night, Spike. _[turns off the light]_


End file.
